wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Najenda
Najenda is the head of the assassin group Night Raid. She was General of the Akame Empire that defected, along with Lubbock, to the Revolutionary Army sometime after the end of expedition led by her and Esdeath to eliminate the opposition of the Ban Tribe. Appearance Najenda is a woman with short silver hair and purple eyes. She wears an eyepatch where her right eye used to be. She wears a black suit that shows her cleavage. She has a mechanical right arm. When she was younger, her hair was longer and she wore it tied and braided. Personality Najenda is taciturn, sharp-minded and level-headed, she leads the group with a surprisingly gentle, but firm air. Her years of experience serving in the Empire as a general have made her a highly capable leader. Najenda is sometimes mistaken as a man due to her boyish appearance, even sometimes being nicknamed 'The Hunk of the Rebellion" by her cohorts. She tends to have a habit of telling "cold jokes" and making bad puns. Background Najenda was once a General of the Empire who decided to defect after realizing how corrupt the current regime was. She was a colleague of Esdeath, accompanying her on a past expedition for the Empire and the older sister of Kajenda. During a mission to eliminate a Revolutionary army base, Najenda informed her army of her plan to defect from the Empire that they agreed with her. Because of that she and her troops became a target of Imperial troops and eventually Esdeath's army. She lost both her right eye and arm in the short ensuing battle against Esdeath. Apparently, she was able to convince Akame to switch sides after failing to kill her in a fateful encounter. Due to her injury, Najenda usually stays at the base, giving orders to her subordinates. When Tatsumi first arrived, Najenda explained his options to him and as well as who he would be paired up with each time for training. She assigns roles and pairs each member of Night Raid together to help Tatsumi adapt as an assassin. After losing several members such as Bulat and Sheele, as well as the increasing threat from the Empire, mainly through the formation of its new faction, the Jaegers, Najenda temporarily leaves the Night Raid base and heads back to the Revolutionary Army's main army to hand in the Teigu they have taken hold on and searching of new members to replenish her team. During the attack on Night Raid's hideout by Team Stylish, Najenda arrives just in time to aid her comrades, bringing with her two new members. Chelsea, and the humanoid Teigu, Susanoo. Due to Paul Gekko defeating Mikado Murakumo, Najenda continued to help protect the Makoto's kingdom, helping to weed out the remaining members of the former kingdom and to prevent further rebellions. Najenda lived the rest of her life single, but did adopt a child. She recovered Lubbock's goggles and held them as a memento to her fallen comrade despite her death. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fanon